Shi
by Yuffie Aimee Yamada
Summary: Kematian terkadang menjadi momok yang menakutkan bagi sebagian orang. Kesiapanmulah yang menentukan nasibmu setelah meninggalkan dunia fana ini. Warning inside. Mind to RnC, Minna? :D


_**S**__hi; __**D**__eath_; **K**ematian

_By_ **Y**uffie **A**imee **Y**amada

_**N**__aruto is __**M**__asashi __**K**__ishimoto's_

_AU, OOC, miss typo, etc._

_Hope you enjoy it!_ :D

.

.

Hinata berjalan dalam diam, merasakan embusan angin malam yang masih membelai kulitnya meskipun sudah ia tutupi dengan jaket tebal. Gadis berusia tujuh tahun yang baru saja duduk di bangku _Shougakkou_ itu berjalan tertatih di belakang Ayahnya yang sedang menenteng tas sekolahnya.

"Maafkan Ayah, ya, Hinata? Gara-gara Ayah lembur, kamu baru Ayah jemput selarut ini," gumam Ayah Hinata.

Meski di belakang Ayahnya, Hinata tahu jika Ayahnya merasakan bahwa Hinata kini sedang mengangguk pelan. Empat jam menunggu di sekolah tidak apa baginya, karena ia tahu, Ayahnya bekerja lembur untuknya. Ayahnya sudah berkorban banyak untuknya, jadi tak masalah bila ia harus menunggu selama itu sendirian. Dibanding dengan semua pengorbanan Ayahnya, itu semua tidak ada apa-apanya. Dulu, sebelum Hinata lahir, Ayahnya pergi ke luar kota untuk bekerja di sebuah perusahaan mobil. Namun saat Hinata lahir, Ayahnya meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk menemani masa kecil Hinata dan memilih menjadi penyortir minuman di sebuah perusahaan dekat rumah, dengan bayaran yang jauh lebih rendah tentunya. Hinata yang mengetahuinya merasa bersalah akan itu. Untuk itu dia tidak pernah mengeluh, karena apa yang dia dapat sekarang, sudah jauh dari cukup.

"Apa Hinata tidak merasa takut?" tanya Ayah Hinata selanjutnya.

Kali ini Hinata menggeleng. Bukan karena dia tidak merasa takut, tapi dia tidak ingin Ayahnya menjadi khawatir. Hinata tidak bisa menceritakan tentang apa saja yang ia lihat saat di sekolah dari jam lima hingga jam sembilan ini. Karena dia memang tidak merasa hal-hal itu perlu untuk diceritakan, dan mungkin saja kalau Hinata cerita, Ayahnya tidak akan percaya.

Tiba-tiba langkah Hinata terhenti ketika dia melihat sesosok perempuan berambut cokelat sedang merangkak ke arahnya. Matanya membulat ketika dia melihat sosok itu semakin dekat dan jelas. Peluh menetes dari pelipis Hinata. Dia kaku, tidak bisa bergerak. Bahkan dia bisa merasakan bahwa jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

Ketika sosok perempuan itu semakin dekat ke arahnya, Hinata semakin takut dibuatnya, karena sosok perempuan itu berlumuran dengan darah. Perempuan itu terus mendekat sambil membawa kaki kirinya yang putus. Darah terus mengucur dari sekujur tubuhnya. Wajah bagian kiri perempuan itu hancur, hingga Hinata bisa melihat bahwa mata kiri perempuan itu sudah hilang.

Ketakutan Hinata memuncak kala tangan perempuan yang berlumuran darah itu menyentuh kaki kirinya sambil berteriak. "Kembalikan kaki kiriku! Berikan kakiku!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hinata menjerit keras. Ayahnya yang tidak menyadari Hinata berhenti berjalan langsung berbalik dan kaget melihat wajah Hinata yang pucat dengan keringat yang bercucuran. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika hendak mendekati Hinata, dan seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya juga menahan Hinata.

Namun dengan sekuat tenaga, Ayah Hinata mendekat dan langsung mendekap Hinata. "Ada apa, Sayang?" tanya Ayah Hinata.

Namun Hinata tidak dapat menjawab, karena walau kini Ayahnya sudah mendekapnya, sosok perempuan itu tetap memegangi kaki Hinata. Ia ingin meronta, tetapi ia tidak bisa bergerak. Tegang. Takut. Kaku. Hinata lantas menjerit dalam hati. Suaranya sudah tercekat, karena cengkraman perempuan itu seakan menghentikan kerja darahnya. Yang tersisa hanyalah pikirannya, yang bahkan tak bisa mengendalikan anggota tubuhnya untuk bergerak.

"Hinata, kenapa badanmu dingin sekali?" Ayah Hinata kembali bertanya. Namun Hinata masih sama, terpaku. Lekas saja Ayah Hinata melepaskan jasnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh mungil Hinata. Setelahnya, ia mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan menggendong Hinata sambil setengah berlari. Ia berasa berat, entah mengapa. Tetapi Hinata tahu benar mengapa Ayahnya merasa berat, karena sosok perempuan itu tetap memegangi kakinya.

Hinata yang mulai bisa menggerakkan kakinya segera menghentakkan kakinya, mencoba melepaskan cengkraman perempuan itu. "Hinata, kenapa kamu menendang-nendang kaki Ayah?" tanya Ayah Hinata semakin panik.

Apa yang bisa Hinata jawab? Dia sudah tidak bisa mendengar apapun karena tangisnya meledak. Pikirannya telah diselubungi rasa takut pada perempuan yang berlumuran darah itu. Namun pada akhirnya, Hinata dapat melepaskan cengkraman perempuan itu, membuat perempuan itu terjatuh bersamaan dengan potongan kakinya yang terus mengucurkan darah. Lagi, perempuan itu mencoba merangkak, mengejar Hinata yang sudah sampai di persimpangan jalan. Dan betapa kagetnya Hinata saat ada sebuah mobil berjalan ke arahnya, tetapi lurus menuju tubuh perempuan yang sedang merangkak di tengah jalan itu. Tak elak, mobil itu akhirnya menabrak perempuan tersebut. Namun, saat mobil itu menghilang dari pandangan Hinata karena berbelok, Hinata masih bisa melihat sosok perempuan itu dalam keadaan yang lebih hancur. Dan sedetik kemudian, perempuan berdarah itu lenyap di telan malam.

Perlahan Hinata menutup matanya, meredam rasa takut. Dia menyusupkan wajahnya di dada bidang Ayahnya yang masih tetap panik karena Hinata terus menangis ketakutan. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah. Mendengar isak tangis Hinata, Ibunya segera membuka pintu. "Ada apa dengan Hinata?" Kaget Ibu Hinata melihat kondisi anaknya.

Ayah Hinata menggeleng pelan, dan segera memasuki rumah dan mendudukkan Hinata di _sofa_. Sedangkan Hinata masih menutup matanya sambil terus menangis.

"Hinata, Hinata! Kamu kenapa, Sayang?" tanya Ibu Hinata sambil membelai rambut Hinata. "Ayah, tolong ambilkan air minum untuk Hinata," lanjut Ibu Hinata. Setelah mengangguk, Ayah Hinata berlalu menuju dapur. Melihat tubuh Hinata yang gemetar, Ibu Hinata lantas mendekapnya. "Hinata, sudah. Cup. Jangan menangis lagi, ada Ibu di sini," seru Ibu Hinata, mencoba menenangkan putrinya.

Tak lama Ayah Hinata kembali dengan membawa segelas air, lalu menyerahnya pada Ibu Hinata. "Ayo, Hinata minum dulu." Hinata mengangguk dan meminum air yang disodorkan sang ibu, sehingga kini tangisnya mulai mereda meski masih sesenggukan.

Sambil memegang pipi Hinata yang basah karena air mata, Ayah Hinata membuka suara. "Hinata, cerita sama Ayah, kamu kenapa?" Tak mendapat sahutan, Ayah Hinata lekas menambahkan. "Apa Hinata marah karena Ayah telat jemput Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng, kemudian memeluk tubuh Ayahnya. Dan malam ini, Hinata tidur di kamar Ayah dan Ibunya karena kedua orang tuanya merasa khawatir. Bahkan hingga tertidur, tubuh Hinata masih saja bergetar hebat.

"Ini semua salahku, kukira Hinata pulang ke rumah Neji, ternyata saat aku menelepon, Hinata tidak ada di sana," kata Ibu Hinata sambil membelai rambut Hinata. "Sehingga Hinata sendirian di sekolah sampai selarut ini, pasti dia sangat ketakutan sampai seperti ini," lanjutnya lagi.

Ayah Hinata menggengam tangan Ibu Hinata erat. "Ini semua bukan salahmu. Ini salah kita. Dan kesalahan seperti ini tidak boleh terulang kembali."

Mendengar itu, Ibu Hinata lantas mengangguk. "Oh iya, tadi tidakkah kau melihat kerumunan di sekitar jalanan yang kau lalui? Kudengar ada seorang wanita tewas tertabrak kereta di stasiun dekat sana." Ayah Hinata mengernyit. "Yang kudengar rambutnya cokelat, katanya kaki kiri perempuan itu putus. Dia tewas seketika dalam kecelakaan kereta itu," jelas Ibu Hinata.

Ayah Hinata menggeleng. "Hei, tadi..." Ia sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ada apa?" sahut Ibu Hinata.

"Tadi, sebelum ketakutan seperti ini, Hinata sempat berteriak keras. Dia menjerit seperti melihat sesuatu. Dan saat aku mendekatinya, seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi ... lalu saat kumenggendongnya, Hinata menjadi sangat berat, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya," papar Ayah Hinata.

Ibu Hinata hanya terdiam, kemudian menyuruh Ayah Hinata tidur. Setelah itu, ia mengambil sebuah selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh Hinata dan Ayahnya. Tepat saat itulah ia mengambil jas Ayah Hinata yang masih Hinata pakai. Sontak Ibu Hinata terkaget.

Celana Hinata berlumuran darah.

**.**

**YAY**

**.**

Sudah sejak berusia tiga tahun Hinata bisa melihat, yang bisa disebut, hantu. Entah bakat itu menurun dari siapa, yang jelas, sudah ratusan makhluk seperti itu yang Hinata lihat. Awalnya dia sangat takut, namun pada akhirnya dia mulai terbiasa. Terkecuali untuk 'makhluk' berlumuran darah seperti yang semalam, Hinata selalu takut melihatnya. Karena 'makhluk' itu terkesan jahat, semua 'makhluk' yang mati mendadak selalu jahat, begitu yang Hinata lihat.

Di rumah, di kamar, di kamar mandi, di sekolah, dan di manapun dia pergi, Hinata selalu melihat 'makhluk-makhluk' itu. Kadang ada yang hanya berlalu begitu saja, tapi kadang ada juga yang menyapanya, namun Hinata tidak pernah sekali pun membalas sapaan itu, karena dia berpikir jika kemungkinan besar 'makhluk-makhluk' itu akan membuntutinya. Ya, yang selama ini Hinata lakukan hanyalah memandangi 'mereka' tanpa melakukan kontak sedikit pun.

"Hinata-_chan_!" pekik seorang gadis seumuran Hinata dari belakang. Gadis itu terlihat sangat ceria dengan rambutnya yang berwarna menarik, merah jambu.

Hinata berbalik dan membalas sapaan Sakura, gadis itu, sambil tersenyum. Ia sempat kaget ketika melihat seorang gadis kecil juga ikut berlari di samping Sakura.

"Selamat pagi!"

Hinata kembali menggulum senyum manisnya. "Pagi. Saku-_chan_ tumben sendiri?" tanya Hinata. Tentu saja, gadis kecil kecil yang Hinata lihat sedang ada di samping Sakura bukanlah manusia. Hinata menatap gadis kecil itu dengan pandangan bosan, gadis kecil tersebut adalah gadis yang selalu berkeliaran di kelas dan membuat kebisingan dengan menjatuhkan buku-buku di rak belakang.

"Habisnya hari ini Ino tidak masuk, dia sedang sakit. Lagian, kan, memang biasanya aku sendiri," jawab Sakura.

Hinata yang masih memandang gadis kecil nakal itu lantas menyahut. "Ya, membuntuti orang itu memang tidak baik."

Sakura yang tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Hinata langsung mengernyit. "Membuntuti?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak bicara pada Saku-_chan_, kok."

Sakura menoleh ke sekeliling. "Tapi, tidak ada siapa-siapa selain kita?"

Hinata tersenyum simpul. "Tadi ada satu, tapi sekarang sudah pergi," katanya sambil memandangi 'gadis kecil' yang membuntuti Sakura tadi telah terbang jauh.

**.**

**YAY**

**.**

Seperti biasa, ketika jam enam sore, Hinata dan Ayahnya selalu duduk di ruang tengah untuk menonton TV bersama, sementara Ibu Hinata menyiapkan makan malam. Sejak kecil, Hinata memang tidak tertarik pada Chibi Maruko-_chan_ atau _manga-manga_, karena dia selalu disuguhi _chanel_ berita. Maklum, Ibunya adalah seorang pengacara. Namun hari ini, ia merasa sangat bosan. Berulang-ulang kali dia memindah _chanel_, sehingga membuat Ayahnya yang duduk di sampingnya pusing.

"Sebenarnya Hinata-_chan_ mau lihat apa, sih?" tanya Ayah Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng dan akhirnya menyerah pada sebuah berita tentang kecelakaan pesawat.

"Sebuah pesawat boeing 737 milik Japan _Airplane_ mengalami _turbulence_ di daerah Okinawa dalam perjalanan menuju Australia. Pesawat diperkirakan jatuh dari ketinggian 6000 meter dan menabrak tebing. Hingga kini, tim SAR sedang mengevakuasi para korban. Total korban meninggal adalah 213 dengan 14 kru pesawat. Sebanyak 30 korban ditemukan dalam keadaan han―." Belumlah berita itu selesai, Hinata sudah mengganti _chanel_nya.

"Lho, kenapa diganti?" Ayah Hinata bertanya dengan nada kecewa.

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya menggeleng, tentu dia tidak bisa menceritakannya. Karena yang dia lihat di sana bukan hanya mayat dan tim SAR, walau dalam layar TV dia masih bisa melihat banyak sekali 'makhluk-makhluk' sedang menjerit dan memekik keras meminta pertolongan, dan hal itu membuat Hinata takut juga sedikit bising.

"Apa―," Hinata menarik napas dalam. "―manusia mati semudah itu?" gumamnya pelan.

"Maksud Hinata-_chan_?"

"45 menit sebelumnya, mereka masih bisa tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada keluarganya. Namun seketika mereka mati begitu saja, 227 orang mati hanya dalam waktu 45 menit. Apakah hal yang seperti itu sudah biasa?" Hinata menoleh, memandang Ayahnya yang nampak kebingungan. Dia sempat mendengar salah satu roh dari korban itu memekik keras menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi. "Setelah mereka mati, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?"

Ayah Hinata terlihat gelagapan, kaget karena gadis tujuh tahun kesayangannya ini menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. "Mereka akan masuk surga, Hinata-_chan_!"

"Benarkan?"

"Ya. Mereka akan masuk surga dan bahagia selamanya. Begitulah yang terjadi kalau mereka berbuat baik."

Hinata mendengus. "Memangnya seperti apa surga itu?" Ia kembali bertanya.

Ayah Hinata berpikir sejenak. "Kata para guru di kuil, surga itu sangat indah dan damai. Di sana tidak perlu bekerja, semua yang kita inginkan akan disediakan."

"Apakah di sana tidak ada tangisan? Kalau masih ada, sungguh disayangkan: di kehidupannya mereka menangis, di kematiannya mereka menangis, dan di kehidupan selanjutnya mereka kembali menangis. Kematian mereka pasti akan sia-sia." Hinata mengangguk, mengiyakan sendiri penuturannya.

"E―eh ... Hinata-_chan_, di surga semua orang akan bahagia!" kata Ayah Hinata menyakinkan, agak sedikit _ngeri_ ketika Hinata mulai tampak serius.

Hinata tersenyum sambil kembali memandang layar TV. "Memang Ayah sudah pernah ke surga?" godanya kemudian.

Ayah Hinata hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudah, sudah! Ayo makan dulu!" panggil Ibu Hinata dari arah dapur. Ayah Hinata segera menuju dapur, meninggalkan Hinata yang dibayangi rasa khawatir ... tentang dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**YAY**

**.**

"Hinata-_chan_, lihat nih!" Naruto berkata sambil menunjukkan sebuah kartu bergambar Spiderman pada Hinata.

"_Nani kore_?" tanya Hinata setelah menghempaskan pantatnya dengan nyaman di tempat duduknya.

"Ini kartu main seri Spiderman yang paling baru," jawab Naruto dengan nada bangga. "Hanya ada lima di seluruh Jepang loh!" sambungnya lagi.

"Benarkah?" Hinata nampak tak begitu tertarik, ia bahkan memandang bosan Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

Naruto lekas mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau nanti Hinata-_chan_ ikut aku dan yang lainnya membeli kartu?" tawar Naruto.

Terlihat beberapa kerutan di kening Hinata. "Entahlah, Naruto-_kun_. Aku belum izin Ayahku."

"Sudahlah, nanti kita telepon saja Ayahmu dengan telepon sekolah. Bagaimana?"

Hinata berpikir sebentar, dan apa akhirnya dia mengangguk saja. Toh, dia tidak memiliki apapun untuk dikerjakan di rumah selain hanya terus berebut boneka dengan Neji, sepupunya yang dititipkan di rumah karena Ayahnya sedang di luar kota.

Bel pulang sekolah berdentang keras, menandakan bahwa semua murid dapat pulang dan berkumpul dengan keluarga masing-masing di rumah. Namun tidak untuk Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, dan Temari, mereka tidak memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Hal pertama yang mereka lakukan setelah bel berbunyi adalah mengambil kursi dan menyeretnya menuju telepon umum milik sekolah yang ada di sebelah tangga.

Naruto menempatkan kursi itu tepat di bawah telepon umum dan dengan sikapnya yang _gallant_, dia mempersilahkan Hinata untuk naik dan melakukan apa yang Naruto instruksikan. Lalu Hinata merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan uang seratus yen sisa uang jajannya hari ini. Kemudian, Hinata mengangkat gagang telepon dan memasukkan uang berwarna perak itu. Dengan tangan kiri yang memegang gagang dan tangan kanan menekan nomor, Hinata berharap nomor yang ia tuju segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?" sahut yang di sana. _Suara perempuan, oh, itu Ibu_, batin Hinata.

"Halo, Ibu. Ini Hinata menelepon dari sekolah." Hinata membalas.

"Ada apa, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Aku ingin izin pulang agak telat. Aku ingin membeli kartu main sama Naruto-_kun_, Sakura-_chan_, dan teman-teman lainnya." Sesekali Hinata melirik teman-temannya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Boleh-boleh saja, tapi Hinata-_chan_ hati-hati, ya! Jangan pulang terlalu sore," pesan Ibu Hinata.

"Un." Hinata segera mengembalikan gagang telepon itu dan turun dari kursi. Lalu segera memberitahukan persetujuan Ibunya pada kelima temannya yang menunggunya seperti wartawan yang kehausan berita.

Kini, mereka berenam berjalan sambil menyanyikan lagu-lagu kesukaan mereka. Hingga Hinata tiba-tiba disapa oleh salah satu 'makhluk'. 'Makhluk' itu berupa seorang gadis yang kira-kira dua tahun lebih tua darinya, sejak tadi gadis itu hanya tersenyum-senyum sambil memandangi Hinata.

Lekas, Hinata memperlambat langkahnya agar ia bisa berbicara dengan 'makhluk' itu. Ini baru pertama kalinya Hinata diikuti oleh 'gadis' yang sendari tadi hanya tersenyum-senyum memandangnya. Biasanya, mereka akan segera berbincang dan terus mengoceh hingga Hinata bosan.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" lirih Hinata.

Gadis itu, masih terus tersenyum, menggeleng. "Aku senang punya teman baru."

Hinata memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan aneh. Pada akhirnya, dia menyerah, lalu kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sudah sibuk berdebat tentang _episode_ Gundam terbaik. Namun sesekali Hinata kembali melirik 'gadis' itu, dia masih tersenyum padanya. Sekarang Hinata merasa aneh. Sebenarnya, apa yang salah dengannya?

Saat tiba di persimpangan jalan, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang menyebrang ditabrak oleh sebuah truk, hingga tubuhnya terjepit di salah satu ban truk itu.

"KYAAA!" pekik Sakura, Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru, bahkan Sasuke yang juga melihat tabrakan itu.

Tiba-tiba angin berembus keras menerpa tubuh Hinata. Samar, ia dengar sebuah suara membisikki telingannya. "Pada saatnya, akan tiba giliranmu, Hinata..."

Apa-apaan ini? Ini pertama kalinya Hinata melihat seseorang mati tepat di depan matanya. Sebelumnya, dia melihat sosok putih mendekat ke tubuh laki-laki yang tertabrak truk tadi, lalu semuanya berubah kabur. Apa yang dimaksud dengan giliran itu? Apakah Hinata akan mati? Apakah dia akan seperti itu? Apakah dia ...

**.**

**YAY**

**.**

Hinata terdiam di kamarnya. Kakinya ia tekuk dan ia dekap dalam pelukannya. Entah mengapa, setelah ia melihat kejadian sore tadi, ia mulai diselimuti rasa takut. Ya, rasa takut yang sangat besar.

Apakah dia akan mati? Apakah dia akan mati sebentar lagi? Dia tidak ingin secepat itu. Dia masih ingin bersama teman-teman dan kedua orang tua yang menyayanginya. Terlebih lagi, ketika dia mati, dia akan sendirian. Ya, semua orang yang Hinata sayangi masih hidup, dan bila ia mati, ia tidak akan punya teman lagi. Mata Hinata bergetar, setetes cairan bening mengalir di pipi gadis kecil itu.

"_Kami-sama_, aku benar-benar tidak ingin mati. Aku takut mati, a-aku ...," racau Hinata sambil terisak.

Kala terdengar deritan pintu, Hinata lekas menghapus jejak air matanya, lalu memandang ke arah pintu. "Hinata? Sedang apa di pojok sana?" Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan. "Ibu dengar dari Naruto kalau kau tadi tidak ikut karena melihat kecelakaan," tambah Ibu Hinata sambil melangkah mendekati Hinata yang masih duduk di lantai pojokan kamarnya. "Maka dari itu, Ibu dan Ayah akan mengajakmu ke mal untuk membeli baju untuk Hinata."

Hinata menelan air mata yang sempat masuk ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian dengan lemas ia berdiri meraih uluran tangan Ibunya.

Dalam perjalanan, Hinata hanya bisa diam. Dia tidak sanggup berkata apapun atau bercanda seperti biasanya. Entah mengapa, ada banyak sekali 'makhluk' yang ia lihat. Kebanyakan dari makhluk itu memandang Hinata dengan mendamba, seakan Hinata bagian dari mereka yang telah lama hilang eksistensinya.

Sejenak, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya kala sampai di depan pintu mal. Dia menunduk sambil menggenggam erat tangan Ayah dan Ibunya yang ada di sis kanan dan kirinya.

"Hinata-_chan_, ada apa?" Bingung Ibu Hinata.

Perlahan Hinata mulai terisak kembali. "A...aku ... aku tidak mau berpisah dari kalian!" pekiknya. Ibu Hinata kaget melihat sikap aneh Hinata, lekas saja dia berlutut menyamai tinggi Hinata, lalu menyibakkan rambut gadisnya itu. "Aku ... aku tidak mau pergi ... aku ingin selalu bersama Ibu...," seru Hinata lagi. Air matanya terus menetes, membuat mata Ibu Hinata berlinang.

Cepat saja Ibu Hinata memeluk erat Hinata. "Hinata, Ibu tidak akan pergi kemana-mana ... Ibu...Ibu akan selalu ada di samping Hinata..."

"Ibu ... Hinata tidak mau mati. Hinata tidak mau berpisah―." Ayah Hinata tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata.

Dengan mata yang sama berlinangnya, Ayah Hinata berkata tegas pada Hinata. "Hinata tidak akan mati. Hinata akan hidup seribu tahun lagi, akan tetap hidup dan menemani Ayah sampai Ayah mati nanti."

Tangis Hinata semakin meledak, rasa takutnya pun semakin membesar. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa meninggalkan dua orang yang sangat dia sayangi itu? Bagaimana mungkin Hinata mati sebelum bisa membahagiakan dua orang yang telah banyak berkorban untuknya itu?

Mereka bertiga saling berpelukan dan terus menangis menderu-deru, sehingga menjadi sorotan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sana. Namun, bagi ketiga orang yang sedang berpelukan itu, momen ini sangat berarti. Ketika seorang gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun sudah bisa memikirkan tentang kematian, dan bagaimana kedua orang tua gadis itu mencoba untuk menguatkan hati putri mereka yang mulai terselubungi rasa takut.

**.**

**YAY**

**.**

"Hinata-_chan_, _ohayou_," sapa Sakura saat Hinata memasuki kelas.

Hinata tersenyum lebar sambil membalas sapaan Sakura. Hari ini Hinata sudah merasa sedikit _netral_. Ibu dan Ayahnya, setelah Hinata menangis kemarin, mulai memperhatikannya dan selalu bercanda ria dengannya, membuat suasana rumah menjadi lebih hangat bagi Hinata. Sehingga kini Hinata sudah berani sekolah dan mencoba mengabaikan setiap sapaan 'makhluk-makhluk' yang terus muncul di depannya itu.

"_Are_ ... apa itu _eyeliner_?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk mata Sakura yang sedikit hitam.

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Kata Ayahku, ini berguna untuk menolak segala macam hal buruk. Kemarin, kan, kita baru saja melihat orang mati di depan kita. "Hinata mengangguk. "Seharusnya Hinata-_chan_ juga pakai!" lanjut Sakura.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mendengus. Tidak ada gunanya memakai _eyeliner_ seperti itu. Toh, Hinata masih bisa melihat apa yang tidak semestinya ia lihat. Tapi lucu juga bagi Hinata, ia kira hanya Ayah Sakura yang bekerja sebagai penjaga kuil saja yang percaya dengan benda-benda penolak hal buruk seperti itu. Ternyata, Sakura pun ikut mempercayainya.

"Kau tahu, Hinata-_chan_?" Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya, pertanda ia tidak tahu. "Kata Ayahku, orang yang hendak mati itu bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk gaib!" Sakura berseru dengan nada diberat-beratkan, seolah ingin menakut-nakuti.

'_Usso! Aku sudah bisa melihat yang seperti itu sejak kecil dan sampai sekarang aku belum mati!'_ batin Hinata menyahut.

"―lebih sering daripada biasanya."

_**DEG.**_

Mata Hinata membola seketika, lututnya pun bergetar pelan.

'_Le...lebih sering?'_

"Ada apa, eh, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Sakura bingung sambil menatap Hinata yang tiba-tiba kaku.

'_Aku ... apakah aku akan...'_

**.**

**YAY**

**.**

"Ibu, aku mau ke rumah Sakura-_chan_ dulu," kata Hinata sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Iya, Hinata-_chan_. Jangan pulang terlalu sore, ya!" jawab Ibunya yang masih menata baju di kamar tengah.

Hinata mengangguk lalu melangkah keluar. Dia berjalan pelan, sambil sesekali menghitung langkahnya. Tanpa terasa dia menubruk seorang wanita. Cepat saja Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan mata merah sedang memandanginya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, _gomen_." Hinata berseru seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Wanita itu sontak tersenyum semakin lebar. "Hinata-_chan_, kan?" tanyanya.

Hinata sempat kaget, dia tidak mengenal wanita ini. Lantas dari mana wanita itu bisa tahu namanya? Namun pada akhirnya, Hinata hanya mengangguk, tak mempedulikan kebingungannya.

"Namaku Kurenai. Kau mau pergi ke mana, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Kurenai pada Hinata.

"Aku mau pergi ke rumah temanku, Sakura-_chan_, kalau Kurenai-_basan_?" Hinata balik bertanya.

Kurenai menggeleng sebagai sahutan sambil berjalan mengiringi Hinata.

Jarak rumah Hinata dan Sakura tidaklah cukup jauh. Baru beberapa hal yang Kurenai dan Hinata bicarakan, mereka sudah sampai di rumah Sakura.

Sakura berdiri di depan rumahnya sambil melambai ke arahnya. Melihat itu, Hinata segera berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Selamat sore," sapa Hinata.

"Selamat sore, Hinata-_chan_," balas Sakura seraya menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

Hinata hendak mengenalkan Kurenai pada Sakura, namun Sakura menyahut dengan nada aneh. "Aku lihat dari jauh Hinata-_chan_ bicara sendiri! Kenapa?"

Mata Hinata kembali membola, ia pandang Kurenai dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Jadi kau..." Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia segera belari.

"Mau kemana, Hinata-_chan_?" teriak Sakura bingung.

"Aku ingin membeli sasuatu dulu, Sakura-_chan_," balas Hinata yang sudah berlari agak jauh.

Sampai di pertigaan jalan, Hinata lekas berbelok dan mendapati Kurenai sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa kau terlihat kaget, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Kurenai dengan nada menggoda.

Kurenai tentu tahu jelas apa yang membuat Hinata kaget. Hinata kaget karena dia tidak bisa menyadari bahwa Kurenai bukanlah jenisnya.

Sepasang manik _lavender_ Hinata memandang Kurenai dengan tatapan heran sekaligus takut. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" ketusnya.

"Aku hanya ingin _ngobrol_ dengan Hinata-_chan_ dan menjelaskan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Apa sebenarnya yang membuat Hinata-_chan_ takut dengan kematian?" Hinata terdiam sejenak, matanya melirik kesana-kemari, mencari jawaban yang tepat. "Apakah karena Hinata takut meninggalkan orang tua Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Bagiku, semua kematian itu mengerikan." Bulu kuduknya nampak meremang seketika.

Kurenai terkekeh. "Aku tahu kenapa Hinata-_chan_ berpikir seperti itu. Karena semua makhluk yang Hinata-_chan_ lihat selalu dalam keadaan yang pedih, kan?" Hinata kembali mengangguk. "Di dunia ini ... banyak sekali hal yang bisa menyebabkan manusia meninggal. Sakit, kecelakaan, bahkan tertawa pun dapat membuat mereka meninggal." Kali ini Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, merenungkan setiap untaian kata yang terlontar dari bibir Kurenai. "Kabanyakan dari makhluk yang Hinata-_chan_ lihat adalah makhluk-makhluk yang mati tanpa persiapan, yang takut mati dan tidak bisa meninggalkan dunia ini,"

"Semua orang yang akan mati, pasti akan diberi pesan. Mereka yang sakit akan mendengar bisikkan-bisikkan tentang kematian yang mendekatinya. Mereka yang merasa takut, akan sakit semakin lama dan melihat kematian mereka sebagai sebuah penyiksaan. Mereka yang akan mati dalam keadaan sehat, akan diberi pesan juga. Mereka yang siap, akan mati dalam keadaan yang tenang. Namun, mereka yang takut, akan berlari dan menjemput kematian mereka dalam keadaan hancur, seperti yang sudah Hinata-_chan_ lihat selama ini," jelas Kurenai.

Mulailah Hinata membayangkan bagaimana seramnya wajah wanita yang memegang kakinya tempo hari.

"Yang jelas, mereka yang takut, belum siap, dan enggan meninggalkan dunia ini, akan tetap berada di dunia ini. Namun dalam keadaan yang gelap dan kesepian, oleh karena itu mereka selalu ingin menggoda manusia, karena mereka tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali. Namun ... bagi mereka yang senang dalam menyambut kematian, akan mendapati kematian dalam keadaan yang sangat indah, akan segera pergi ke surga, dan hidup dengan bahagia."

Hinata memperdalam tundukkannya. Merasakan ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang menyesapi dadanya. "Surga itu ... memang seperti apa, Kurenai-_basan_?" lirihnya.

Segaris senyum terpatri di bibir Kurenai. "Apakah kau ingin melihatnya bersamaku, Hinata-_chan_?" serunya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata.

_Mungkin ini memang saatnya_, batin Hinata. Ya, dia tidak bisa memungkiri hari ini. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang adalah menyambutnya dengan senang hati dan tanpa perasaan terbebani. Dengan tangan bergetar, Hinata meraih tangan Kurenai. Sejurus kemudian, Hinata merasa seluruh dunia menjadi putih. Matanya terpejam pelan sambil merasakan dirinya yang jatuh menghempas tanah.

.

.

Perlahan Hinata membuka kelopak matanya pelan, mendapati dirinya sedang tertidur di tengah jalan. Jalanan yang sedang ia tiduri ini sangat sepi, dan di sekitarnya terasa sunyi.

"Hinata-_chan_, ayo bangun!" tutur Kurenai lembut.

Secara perlahan lagi, Hinata bangkit dan berdiri. Ia merasa takjub saat merasakan tubuhnya menjadi sangat ringan. "Apakah kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kurenai yang disambut anggukan Hinata. "Kalau begitu, mari kita menuju surga!" ajak Kurenai.

Hinata kembali mengangguk dan hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Kurenai dari belakang. Namun tiba-tiba dadanya menjadi sesak. Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata indahnya, menyapa tanah dingin yang dipijaknya.

"Ada apa, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Aku ... aku hanya teringat Ibu. Tadi aku berpamitan pada Ibu untuk pulang tidak terlalu sore, tapi sekarang sudah senja, Ibu pasti khawatir padaku."

Kurenai memandang langit yang mulai menggelap. Lalu dia menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menyuruhnya untuk menutup mata. "Kita masih punya sedikit waktu. Aku akan antar Hinata-_chan_ untuk berpamitan lagi."

.

.

Lagi-lagi Hinata membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan, saat ia mendengar suara isak tangis khas seperti isak tangisnya, namun dengan suara yang lebih berat. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah kanan, memandang sosok berbaju hitam yang tadi menangis itu dengan pandangan bahagia. Orang itu adalah Ibunya.

Seulas senyum tergores di bibir Hinata kala sang ibunda melihatnya dengan pandangan kaget. Semilir angin yang berembus di sekitar halaman belakang kediaman Hyuuga seolah menjadi latar saat Ibu Hinata berlari dan berhambur ke pelukan Hinata.

"Maaf ya, Ibu. Sudah membuat Ibu khawatir," bisik Hinata disela-sela kegiatannya membelai _surai indigo_ milik Ibunya.

"Ibu tidak mau berpisah dengan Hinata, jadi jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan Ibu lagi," sahut Ibu Hinata dengan air mata bercucuran, ia sangat menikmati berada dalam dekapan putrinya. Sejenak, ia mengabaikan raga Hinata yang terbaring kaku di ruang tengah rumahnya sana.

"Ibu, Hinata tidak pergi jauh, kok. Hinata akan selalu ada untuk Ibu. Lagipula, Hinata tidak bisa jauh dari Ibu." Sekilas Hinata mencium sebelah pipi sang ibu. "Tapi untuk sementara waktu, Hinata akan pergi dengan Kurenai-_basan_ untuk melihat suatu tempat."

"Siapa itu Kurenai-_basan_?" Dengan suara serak Ibu Hinata bertanya.

"Dia adalah wanita tercantik kedua setelah Ibu. Dia orang baik, Bu. Dia yang akan membawa Hinata," terang Hinata dengan nada ceria, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa; seakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Raut sendu tak dapat ditampik oleh Ibu Hinata, dia terisak sambil menangkup wajah Hinata, merekam setiap pahatan Tuhan itu dalam ingatannya. "Bilang sama Kurenai-_basan_, Ibu sangat berterima kasih karena dia sudah mau menjaga Hinata." Air mata Hinata telah membendung di pelupuknya, namun terus ditahannya agar tidak pecah seketika itu juga. "Hinata tidak boleh nakal, ya. Hinata tidak boleh melakukan ataupun menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi," pesan Ibu Hinata disela air matanya.

Hinata mencoba menarik ujung bibirnya, membentuk seulas senyum sambil mengusap air mata di pipi Ibunya yang memerah. "Hinata janji, Bu. Tapi Ibu tidak boleh bersedih lagi. Hinata sayang Ibu!"

Melihat kemesraan Ibu dan Anak dari belakang tubuh Hinata, sosok transparan itu lekas menyela. "Hinata, kita harus cepat-cepat."

Mendengar perkataan Kurenai, Hinata mengangguk lalu kembali memandang Ibunya. "Ibu sudah dulu, ya. Hinata buru-buru. Sampaikan pada Ayah dan semuanya, Hinata sangat menyayangi mereka." Bersamaan dengan itu, Hinata melepas pelukan sang ibu. "Sampai jumpa, Ibu!" pamitnya kemudian, tak lupa sambil melambaikan tangannya. Meninggalkan Ibunya yang kembali menangis tersedu. Walau berat baginya untuk melepas Hinata dari dekapannya, namun dalam hati ia telah lega kala Hinata sudah siap dengan apapun yang terjadi padanya.

**.**

**YAY**

**.**

"Kurenai-_basan_, sebenarnya alasan kenapa aku takut mati itu." Hinata menggantung ucapannya. "Karena aku takut kalau semua orang akan melupakanku, aku takut kalau semua orang setelahnya akan tertawa tanpaku, dan hidup bahagia tanpa membutuhkan kehadiranku," lanjut Hinata.

"Apaka Hinata ingin tetap tinggal di sini? Untuk bersama mereka?" tawar Kurenai sembari tersenyum.

Menggelang pelan, Hinata lantas menyahut. "Aku tahu kok, Kurenai-_basan_. Aku sudah tidak bisa kembali. Aku tidak boleh menjadi orang yang tidak bisa merelakan sesuatu. Yang kuinginkan adalah mereka menangis hari ini ... menangis karena hari-hari setelahnya: aku tidak akan ada untuk mereka. Namun esok, aku ingin mereka tersenyum." Hinata menelan _saliva_-nya untuk setelahnya kembali berbicara.

"Aku ingin mereka bahagia dengan semua hal yang sudah aku lakukan selama aku hidup. Aku ingin mereka tertawa dengan candaan yang sudah pernah aku katakan. Aku ingin mereka berjalan di atas jalan yang sudah pernah kutapaki. Aku juga ingin mereka hidup dengan kenanganku. Entah itu kenangan bahagia atau kenangan sedih, aku ingin mereka merasakannya dalam suasana yang indah―dalam kehangatan yang sudah pernah mereka berikan padaku. Bagiku, itu cukup."

Hinata tersenyum sambil mengangkat kakinya, terbang. "Aku ... sangat mencintai mereka semua, begitupula sebaliknya. Aku bahagia karena sudah mengisi hari-hari mereka. Dan aku akan semakin bahagia ketika mereka terus mengingat bagaimana aku hidup di hati mereka..."

Kurenai mengepakkan sayap putihnya sambil berbisik. "Kau begitu suci, Hinata ... itulah kenapa semua orang mencintaimu..."

.

.

**Tokyo, Minggu, 1 Juli 2012. Seorang gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun ditemukan tewas di pinggir jalan pukul 15.00 waktu setempat. Semua orang yang menghantarkan kepergiannya sangat kaget ketika melihat wajah gadis kecil yang diketahui bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu seperti sedang tertidur nyenyak. Sampai saat ini, penyebab kematiannya masih belum diketahui. Namun ketika dikonfirmasi, kedua orang tua Hinata Hyuuga berkata. "Hinata-**_**chan**_** tidak mati. Dia hanya sedang pergi ke suatu tempat dengan orang yang baik. Di sana dia membiarkan kami untuk terus menyayanginya dan membiarkan kami untuk terus menanggapnya hidup di hati kami."**

.

.

_OWARI_

.

.

**A**uthor's **N**ote

**Y**uffie:

"_Kematian bukanlah sebuah akhir,_

_Karena orang itu akan lahir kembali dalam hidup orang yang ia cintai._

_Kematian bukanlah sebuah nyawa yang menghilang,_

_Namun sebuah nyawa yang berpindah dari satu raga ke raga orang yang ia cintai._

_Kematian bukanlah batas antar-dunia,_

_Namun kematian adalah jembatan untuk saling mengerti dunia satu sama lain."_

_._

**A**imee: Terima kasih untuk kamu! Iya, kamu yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ini :D **kritik** dan _**concrit**_ kami selalu tunggu, agar kami tahu di mana letak kesalahan dan kekurangan kami.

Akhir kata, sampai _JUMP_a lagi dengan kami, duo **Y**amada terkece ini -_kicked_.


End file.
